Takatsu Aoba
Aoba Takatsu (高津 青葉 Takatsu Aoba) is a classmate of Sakura Sakurakouji and possibly her best friend. She made her first appearance early in the manga, greeting Sakura at the schoolgate. Although she seemed to always mistake Sakura's and Ogami's relationship, Aoba quickly became the voice of reason of the manga and Sakura's connection to normalcy. Recently, however, it was revealed that she is the Code:Revenger that Ogami had been warned was in his class. Appearance At least half a head shorter than her friend Sakura, Aoba wears her long wavy hair in a set of twintails. She has tan-colored hair and dark-orange eyes. One notable thing about the girl seems to be her impressive bust size, which according to Maeshun, measures at 98 cm. Aoba has been shown wearing both the Heisei and Kibou High school-uniforms as well as the Kibou High gym outfit. Sometimes we see her sporting a large shoulder-held schoolbag which she attaches her cellphone to. On her cellphone-chain she has attached a cute fake flower and what looks like some sort of small cute figure? Her casual clothes outside of school seem be consist of frilly skirts and tops. Personality Aoba has a very cheerful and caring personality and she always gave the impression of being goofy an aloof. When her identity as Code:Revenger was revealed we find out that while still a bit of an idiot, she is also extremely righteous and protective of people. She has a bad opinion of boys and don't think that they can be true friends. She is romantically in love with Sakura, but later on starts to become slightly tsundere for Ogami. Background An orphan, Aoba was brought up by at place called "The Penguin House" alongside her childhood friends Uesugi Hajime and Toshiya Maeda. At around the age of four or possibly five, she first met the two boys and gave them a beating, believing that she was protecting the other girls. Always a very violent little girl, she believed that her mother might come down from 'heaven' if she protected all the girls. Although she hated boys in general, she decided that Uesugi and Maeshun were different and made them her 'flunkies'. When she was around twelve or thirteen years old, the church was burned down by Ogami and the nun that had taken care of her killed in front of her eyes. Aoba swore revenge and concluded that she could only protect people if she herself fell from grace. History Introduction Arc As a student of Kibou High School, Aoba is introduced as Sakura's best friend in chapter 1. When Ogami transfers to their class, Aoba remarks on him being the son of a millionaire and is among the first students that support the theory that Sakura's interest in him is of a romantic nature. Even having been taken a hostage by Hitomi at one point, Aoba continues to seem blissfully unaware of what is really going on. At on point she along with with a close knit group of their other classmates even visits the Shibuya mansion. Revenger Arc But things aren't always the way they seem as it turns out that Aoba was working for Eden, just like Ogami. Her secret identity being that of a Code:Name called 'Revenger', she had been watching over Ogami and Sakura since day one. Aoba continued to stay hidden but when Eden ordered the hunt for Ogami her own school became a battleground. Aoba's identity as the Code:Revenger was revealed in front of all her classmates by her childhood friend Uesugi Hajime. Trying to deny it her secret identity at first, she belatedly accepted that her cover was blown and attacked Ogami. Leaving Heike to deal with Ogami and 'clean up', she fled the school. Uesugi tried to follow her but she beat him up and left him outside of the school gates. Her life at Kibou High ruined, she transferred to Hesei High Academy, where Toki Fujiwara and Saechika Hachiouji study. A few days after her secret identity was exposed, Aoba pays a visit to the Sakurakouji mansion. She claims she came there to kill Ogami before Toki had a chance too. Instead of staying hidden or taking the fight elsewhere, Ogami reveals himself and Aoba attacks. The fight however is interrupted by Kouji. Aoba calls for the Saint Fighters to have them entertain the RE-Code so sh could concentrate on Ogami but before she can continue the fight, Uesugi shows up and whisks her away with his replacement power. Ogami and Sakura follows, finding Aoba in a nearby playground where here two childhood friends are trying to convince her to stop going after Ogami. Aoba refuses to comply so the battle continues. Ogami tries to burn Aoba with his Satan's Blaze, but she reversed time with her 'Time Change in Object'. The fight comes to an finally comes to an abrupt end when Sakura, trying to stop the two from killing each other, accidentally gets stabbed through the chest by one of Aoba's punches. Aoba becomes livid, screaming in fear for the other girl. Overcome by anger she continues punching Ogami, blaming him for allowing Sakura to tag along. As a result Ogami directs his full anger towards her and slices off her right arm with his fire. No longer able to undo Ogami's flame or return her body to the state it was before, the blonde continues to attack Ogami even though she now ran a real chance of actually dying. Ogami stops her by pointing out that Sakura needed medical attention. Aoba leaves for concern of Sakura. Eden Headquarters Arc Later when Ogami and his group find the entrance to Eden's secret underground headquarters, Aoba is arguing with Shigure and we are shown she has two more sets of female henchmen. One a group of zombie that she had resurrected and the other one a group of girls that was simply referred to as "Takatsu Aoba's Ultimate body force of Valkyrie". Appearing as a hologram in front of Ogami after he defeated her zombie squad, Aoba acts like a villain in front of Ogami and seemingly pisses him of deliberately. Even so, when they fight for the third time, this one taking place inside of the main hall of the Eden headquarters, Aoba notes that he isn't fighting back. Before the fight can take its inevitable conclusion however they are interrupted by Sakurako Sakurakouji. Its confirmed that Aoba doesn't really know that much about what is really going on in Eden because she only recently joined as a Code:Name but before the discussion get interesting a group of rare-kinds being referred to as Angels show up. The angels start to drain the life energy of all the powerusers in the hall. Along with Mishiru, Aoba starts protecting Saechika so that he can create a chance for them to defeat the Angels. Engaging the Angel referred to as "Cat Boy" in close combat she is sent crashing into the ground in front of Ogami. Unbeknownst to him though she had actually tried making a deal with the rare-kind... asking the boy to kill Ogami for her since she didn't want Sakura to be angry at her. "Cat Boy" however, double crosses her and attacks her from behind. Sakura gets in between them and tries protect her, telling the angel that she wouldn't let him kill her precious friend. Crying, Aoba pushes Sakura behind her and tries to act as a human shield, willing to sacrifice her life for the other girl. That's when Ogami shows up and protects Aoba. The roof starts caving in and Aoba returns the favor when she covers Ogami and Sakura with her body to save them from the falling debris. As a result she goes into her lost state. Fight the Angels Arc Deciding for e temporary truce until the Angels are defeated visits the Shibuya mansion regularly to meed with the Code:Numbers and discuss their next course or action. She finds out that Sakura and Ogami have been sleeping in the same bed and gets extremely jealous. She attempts to split by having Sakura give her the key chain that is a match for the one Ogami has and she even goes so far as trying to sleep in bed between them. Sakura misunderstands and makes the three of them hold hands while saying the three of them were a family now. The other classmates of 1b manages to convince "Fussy Lunch" to settle things in a friendly manner on the sports festival but Aoba is not a fan of the plan. She says it doesn't work and they are stupid. Toki and Yuuki just mock her Yuuki says she talks to much and he prefers her lost state. Aoba gets even more pissed and she and Yuuki pulling each others hair and acting more like kindergartners than teenagers. During the school's sport festival Aoba is fighting for Ogami's team. She participates in one of the track competitions, surprising all the normal students with how fast she was. Unfortunately she didn't wear a sports-bra so her jiggling boobs became to painful for her and she had to stop. The last event of the festival is that of 'Horse battle' and Aoba forms the head of the horse with Sakura taking the role of the rider. The festival never has a proper ending since the Code:Breakers are forced to leave early in order to stop and catch two hundred convicted murderers that the Angels have released. Once having caught them, Aoba gives the criminals a beating and starts strangling in an attempt to interrogate them about the Angels. Her normal classmates stop her since they feel sorry for the criminals. Aoba then goes ballistic again when one of the murderers tries to kill Momiji. Ogami deals with the criminals in his usual fashion and "Reggae Four-Eyes" shows up to finish off the last one of the two hundred murderers. He starts telling the story of how Ogami killed the nun of the Penguin House. Aoba attacks Ogami again and says she can never forgive him for killing the nun even if it was to end her suffering. Four-eyes start draining them both of life force when Aoba suddenly turns around and protects Ogami with her body. Turns out she was hitting all his pressure points and using her Vital acupuncture on him when she was hitting and kicking him. It was all a ruse in order to make Ogami strong enough to defeat the Angel. The Rare-kind is pissed and decides to slice her head off with a chop but Ogami blocks it. Once the battle is over and Ogami has won he asks Aoba to leave Eden and protect the normal classmates instead. He says her way of doing things might be extreme but that he knows that she righteous a warrior more trustworthy than anyone else. Aoba blushes over Ogami's comment, much to Maeshun's shocked aghast. She then promises she will think about it, before insisting that she isn't doing it because she wants to. Abilities/Powers Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She has shown proof of being an excellent fighter. Exactly how good she is hasn't been made clear yet because so far she has just pummeled her opponents. 'Enhanced Strength: '''She is strong enough to punch a hole in a concrete wall. '''Enhanced Speed: '''While we haven't been given any exact figures she has been shown to be able to move fast enough to blur and create afterimages. Since Ogami had a harder time fighting her than he did Yuuki, it is possible that she is even faster than Code:Breaker 03. Time-change in Object Time Change in Object is an ability that allows Aoba to rewind or fast-forward an object's time in seconds. She administers this power by putting her right hand on the object she wants to affect and declaring how many seconds she wants the time to move. When used on people, it was shown that she can also revert people's mental states along with their physical states. Aoba can only use Time Change in Object with her right hand. Vital Acupuncture Vital Acupuncture allows Aoba to perform acupuncture on any object or flesh without touching them, shattering the object or strengthening the body. Used in combination with her "Time Change in Object", this allows Aoba to always return herself body to the point in time when her power is at its maximum state. Relationships Sakura Sakurakouji Sakura seems to be Aoba's closest female friend. Aoba is constantly seen cheering Sakura on from the sidelines and she doesn't seem afraid of sharing some friendly advice concerning the other girl's love life. Her advice aside Aoba always saw Sakura as a pure and innocent and is in love with her. Uesugi Hajime One of Aoba's childhood friends and the person she seems to be closest to. According to Maeshun she always depends on Uesugi too much. It is unclear at this time whether she was aware that Uesugi was a Re:code, but it is shown that he was aware of her identity as the Code Revenger. Even so he seems to care deeply for her and only tried to peacefully stop her without hurting her when she attacked Ogami. [[Toshiya Maeda|Toshiya Maeda (''Maeshun)]] Maeshun is also a childhood friend of Aoba but unlike Uesugi he didn't seem aware of her being a poweruser. Maeshun seems to be in love with Aoba although he hides it under a face of only being interested in her breasts. Aoba seems to be aware of his feelings but don't share them. She does however seem to understand them since she gave him a chocolate for Valentine's Day. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Code:Breakers Category:Code:Names Category:Kibou High Student